The Art of Wooing
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: "What do you mean 'destined wife', and how do you know my name?" "It means exactly what was said, and my knowledge of your name is irrelevant to this situation." Rated T for situations and themes. OCC
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D

This is my newest Sess/Rin Fanfic. Rin and Sesshomaru are OOC, just wanted to point that out first.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own my horrible song lyrics :P

Enjoy :D

* * *

[Rin P.O.V]

I applied the black eyeliner to my waterline, then the tan lipstick.

"Rin! Let's go!" Kagome's voice came,

I sighed and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. "Are we going or not?"

My black-polished nails tapped against the counter.

I steered my eyes to Kagome's door as she came out.

"Come on Rin," Kagome's excited voice led me out the front door of our home.

We walked to my car and I turned the engine on, "what's the address Kags?"

I drove from the driveway and turned into the highway after a few lights.

A rustle of paper echoed through the car,

"Adamant Centre."

"Okay," I pressed my lips together and steered the car into the fast lane.

A small stream of curses floated haphazardly from my mouth; there were hardly any spots to park. I killed the engine and stood, "lead the way sis."

Kagome took my hand and dragged me through the throng of girls and she walked though a large doorway, and into the Blast Fix concert.

I wrapped my fingers tight around Kagome's as she found our seats, I let my legs give way and I plopped onto the seat. It wasn't very comfortable.

"Why am I here Kags?"

Kagome turned to me, "because it's our 19th birthday and I wanted to spend it with my sister."

"But it's _our_ birthday. Don't I have a say in this?"

Kagome shot me a look, "you picked last year."

I opened my mouth to give out a remark, and then closed it.

Kagome grinned in victory.

The lights dimmed, making the already dark room pitch-black. I flinched as a girl behind me screamed in excitement.

_Darn it. This is going to be a long night._

The spotlights brightened, painting the stage in rainbow colours. Cue the fangirling. I looked over at Kagome, my sister looked beyond happy. I smiled, it didn't matter that I wasn't enjoying myself; I love Kagome with all my heart, my one and only twin.

My eyes turned back to the stage. As if the screaming wasn't any worse, the band appeared on stage. The hordes of fangirls could probably be dead with all the screaming they did.

From research, yes research, I figured out who the people on stage were. The lead singer, InuYasha, was 23 years old, a half-demon with long silver hair and gold eyes. Did I forget to mention that he was my sister's crush? Yeah, I think I forgot. Anyway, moving on, on the drums is Miroku, 24 years old. According to the official site, he's the playboy of the band. I just think he's a pervert. On the guitar is Sango, 20 years old, the only girl in the band. Sango and Kagome are best friends in real life. She comes to our place once in a while. And lastly, Kohaku, 19 years old, Sango's brother, is on the keyboard, he's my best friend.

I stood to my feet and tried to catch Kohaku's eye. I wasn't able to; there were too many people in the crowd for him to see me.

InuYasha grabbed the microphone from the stand, "WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!"

And cue the fangirls, again.

"WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!"

Geez, does this guy always yell?

InuYasha pointed his arm behind the curtains, "INTRODUCING, SESSHOMARU!"

A figure walked out from behind the black curtains. Long, straight silver hair flowed from the figure's head.

"There's a new member of the band? Sango didn't say anything about this," Kagome said to me, I nodding in agreement.

For some strange reason, I couldn't take my eyes off the long silver tresses. I couldn't see the Sesshomaru's face, but I could tell that this guy has broken quite a number of hearts.

In Sesshomaru's arms was the hottest looking bass guitar I had ever seen. It was black with orange flames decorating the body.

I turned my eyes back InuYasha, well tried to. He brought his mouth to the microphone once again. Miroku started with setting the beat with his drumsticks, Kohaku started with the melody, then followed Sango, an upbeat frenzy of chords shouted from the speakers. Sesshomaru came into the song. My eyes went to him once again, I didn't even realise InuYasha started singing. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the floor beneath him, only looking up at the crowd over twenty seconds.

The deep tones of the bass guitar echoed through the speakers, my ears hearing nothing but those tones.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU! LYING ON THE GROUND, YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! TOUGH LUCK!"

I have to say, InuYasha doesn't have much creativity when it comes to lyrics.

Soon the song finished, and Blast Fix started another song. I have to be honest, I zoned out, the complete opposite of Kagome.

I felt a tingle shoot down my spin and I broke away from my daze. I found myself staring into two pools of molten gold.

The eyes of Sesshomaru,

I shivered, as Sesshomaru's eye seemed to caress my face. How was this possible? Even if Kags and I were seated in the front row, we were still to far away to see everybody's facial features let alone have eye contact with them.

I forced my eyes away from Sesshomaru's; the sensation disappeared.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my fingers across my temple.

I was just tired, that's all.

The song ended and I opened my eyes to look up. I let out a breath; Sesshomaru wasn't looking at me.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" InuYasha shouted and waved, cue the fangirls (you know, I'm getting tired of this whole 'cue the fangirls' thing).

I clapped along with the rest of the crowd. I have to say, the performance wasn't bad.

I looked over at all the band members. My eyes stopped at Sesshomaru. His eyes found mine.

I swallowed.

Sesshomaru reached to take the bass guitar's strap off his torso and gave it to Kohaku to hold. The tingle shot down my spine again.

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the stage, his eye never away from mine.

I took a half-step back.

He whispered quickly into InuYasha's head, InuYasha nodded.

A gasp echoed though the crowd as Sesshomaru jumped down from the stage, his hair falling softly around his face.

I froze as he began walking in my direction, I couldn't move.

He stopped half a metre away from me his stature was taller than mine by almost a whole foot. I could see his facial features clearly now.

My eyes traced over the sharp, mature contours of his face, the shape of his jaw, the marks on his cheekbones and the deep blue crescent moon on his forehead.

I felt Sesshomaru's smooth fingers take my hand and caress my inner wrist. I felt his body heat pulse from his figure as he came extremely close, almost to the point where a single move will press his body to mine.

I turned my head up, staring into the never-ending abyss of molten gold, my body warmed from the heat I felt.

A smirk came across Sesshomaru's lips and he inclined his head towards mine. By the force of gravity, his hair tickled my cheeks and forehead.

I could feel Sesshomaru's hot breath on my lips.

"Be mine."

Sesshomaru's lips met mine.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Yeah... sorry about that... the plot bunny found me...

Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :D

This is chapter 2 XD

Disclaimer: Yeah... I totally own InuYasha *sarcastic tone*

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sesshomaru's lips were incredibly soft, not to mention skilled. I couldn't move or do anything, only slip into the kiss from the silver-haired man. A bolt of electricity burst through my head as I gained control over my body.

I yelped and shoved Sesshomaru's mouth away from mine, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

A shocked Sesshomaru picked himself up from the ground and dusted off his black skinny jeans (that hugged all the right places).

I took a step back as cold anger flashed within his eyes,

"Listen Rin, you are my destined wife."

Wait, what?!

I licked my lips, forming my words carefully, "what do you mean 'destined wife' and how do you know my name?"

Sesshomaru stepped towards me, "it means exactly what was said, and my knowledge of your name is irrelevant to this situation."

"What do you mean 'irrelevant'?" I yelled; exasperation coated each word.

Sesshomaru ignored my question and reached into his pocket, pulling out a card of sorts. "Rin, you are to allow myself to court you. Thus completing the final stage and allowing me to marry you."

I took to card into my hand and crushed it into my pocket, "I still don't like what's happening. I mean, couldn't you have found someone else to be your fiancée?"

"No, this decision has been set in stone."

"H-hey-" I started, but Sesshomaru already disappeared behind stage.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

I flinched and turned to Kagome, "how am I supposed to know?"

I pushed back my fringe and sighed, "Kags?"

Kagome turned to me, "yeah, let's get outta here."

I let my younger sister lead me out.

"******"

Kagome flinched and I turned rapidly, "grow up idiot."

The blonde- haired girl gaped and I smirked.

I took Kagome's hand and dragged her out the door.

* * *

I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER XD XD

Use your imagination for the asterisks please.

Yeah... The chapters are going to be uploaded at random and they're gonna be VERY short... hehehe

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :D

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

Aren't you lot lucky? You've gotten 2 chapters out of me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Mum, we're home!" I yelled out and started ascending the stairs to my bedroom.

I smirked at the _Halo 4 _and _Kingdom Hearts_ posters that littered my purple walls and let my body sink to my bed.

Rolling over, I fished out the card from my pocket and flattened it out. Maybe I shouldn't have squashed in the first place.

My eyes skimmed the card as I sat up.

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

_CEO of Taisho Inc._

_04 0669 3558 _

"WHAT?" I choked audibly. What the heck? This dude's supposed to be some important CEO of some big company. A knock on my door made me shove the _business_ card under my pillow.

"Oh, hey Kags."

Kagome stepped into my bedroom and sat next to me. "So what is with this Sesshomaru guy proposing to you?"

I reached under my pillow and passed the card to Kagome, "I don't know."

I watched Kagome's expression as her chocolate eyes skimmed the contents of the card.

"CEO?"

"Yeah."

Kagome gave me a look, "are you damn serious?"

"What?"

"You're going to marry the CEO of one the most important business in the country!"

"I never said that I was going to marry him!" I retorted.

"Rin, you're going to get married?"

My head snapped to the door, "Mum…"

* * *

And there it is! My third Chapter :D

Aren't I so original for thinking up such a good last name for Sesshomaru? *sarcastic tone*

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :D

I'M BAAACK! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Reviews:

**00Zero:** LOL thanks :D

**StoriedFabric: **Of course! This _is_ the great Sesshomaru we're talking about here!

**AtlantaGeorgia: **Here you go! :D

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Mum…" I said and my palms turned sweaty. How the heck was I supposed to tell my mum that I was proposed to? Not to mention that the proposer was the drop-dead gorgeous (apparently), 25-year-old CEO of Taisho Inc.? (Yes, I did my research)

"Uhh…"

"YEAH! Rin is getting married!"

My head snapped to my sister, "what are you saying?" I hissed under my breath.

A sharp pain was felt as Kagome's elbow met my ribs,

"Shut up."

Our mother stepped into my bedroom, she flicked her long, dark hair over her shoulder, "but Darling, you're only nineteen years old."

"Yeah, but Rin is going to marry into a _extremely _rich family."

Mum crossed her arms across her chest, "oh? And who might this be?" Her oak eyes filled with curiosity.

My hand shot up to cover my sister's mouth before anything else came out of it. "Never mind Mum. I not _really_ getting married!" I said.

"SHE'S MARRYING SESSHOMARU TAISHO!"

Crap.

I cringed as Kagome finally wrenched my hand away from her mouth.

"Kagome!" I yelled.

She sat down on my bed and her eyes grew wide, "Rin, is this true."

I scratched my elbow in nervousness. "Yeah…. I guess."

"The man who asked you to marry him is Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"Yeah."

"And this happened at the concert?"

"Yeah."

Mum pressed her fingertips to her temples and covered her eyes.

"Mum?"

A minute passed and I began to feel anxious.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she opened her eyes.

She stood and took my hands in her own, "I know you will do fine."

I blinked, and in the corner of my eye I saw Kagome blink.

"W-what?"

[At Kohaku and Sango's house]

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and brought my hand up Kohaku's head.

"Ouch! What'd you that for?"

I smirked and brought the mug back to my lips.

"Anyway," I said, "did you have any idea that Sesshomaru Taisho was going to propose to me?"

Kohaku shook his head, "nope, I had not the slightest idea."

I drained my mug and set it on the table, "thanks Haku."

"No problem," Kohaku stood and placed my used mug in the sink.

I slipped on my jacket and stood, "I'll see you later. Tell Sango that I said hi."

"Okay," Kohaku replied, his arms briefly around my waist in a friendly hug. "I'll walk you to the door."

I smiled at the photos that hung on the walls, photos of Haku and I and of Sango and my sister.

"What are you going to do now?"

I tug in my pocket for my keys and turned around to face my best friend,

"I'm going to do some investigating."

I headed towards my car.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon!

Reviews?

Don't worry everyone, I just started this review reply thing, so sorry if I didn't add you! If you review this chapter, then that list will have your name on it! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :D

Here is your chapter my lovely Sess/Rin fans XD

Review Replies:

**00Zero: **Here you go! Enjoy :)

**AtlantaGeorgia: **Yep, he sure is :)

**icegirljenni: **LOL! Rin's Mum is still trying to comprehend the situation, Mum's going to have a little talk with Sesshomaru in a couple chapters, probably the next. How can you read my mind so easily?!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own my OC who is Rin's mother :P

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 5:

I locked up my car and hopped up the steps to my front door. I heard no noises as I unlocked it, thank God no one was home, if they found out I was researching about my 'fiancée' I'd never hear the end of it.

I rummaged through the pantry and stuck a lolly snake in between my lips then made my way to my room. I blinked a couple times as I opened the curtains to shed some light into the room and sat at my desk. I flicked on the laptop and waited to be greeted by the Apple logo.

My mouse moved onto the Safari App and I waited for it to load. I stretched my fingers and typed one name: Sesshomaru Taisho.

I browsed through the hundreds of thousands of articles on the business tycoon. My mind pieced together the bits of information and I sighed. There wasn't anything particular interesting about this man, don't get me wrong, his life seems interesting, but there wasn't anything I didn't know about Sesshomaru.

Frustrated, I quitted out of the search and flung myself on my bed.

I woke up after half an hour and I stripped myself of my clothing. I stepped into my adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on. With the soapsuds as my company, I began think about the possibilities of Sesshomaru being my husband. Wait, I barely knew this man and here I was thinking about my married life with him!

I turned off the shower and wrapped my towel around me. After shrugging on my pajamas, I fell asleep to the sounds of Kagome and our mother driving up the driveway.

I woke as the sunlight streaked across my closed eyelids. I sat up and grabbed my phone to check the time, 7:00 am. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, I stayed in it for a few more moments before getting up.

I came down the stairs to the inviting smell of bacon, "Morning Mum, Kags."

I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the last steps and sneezed loudly.

I heard Mum clear her throat and I opened my eyes.

Crap.

At the dinning table, in _my_ chair at the head of it, sat a Sesshomaru clad in a silver V-neck sweater that showed off his heavenly collarbones and dark jeans.

"Good morning Rin."

"Uhhh…. Good morning Sesshomaru," I said, my body going on Autopilot. I ran a hand through my hair as I executed a failing attempt to fix my revealing spaghetti-strapped singlet.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left mine as he stood and walked towards me, his smooth palm came across my bare shoulders and down to my wrist, and he left goose bumps under his slender fingers.

My breath hitched as his mouth came close to mine and his thumb caressed my hipbone. I automatically closed my eyes as his soft lips brushed firmly over my own, parting them slightly.

I couldn't control my body as my hands almost came up to comb through the silvery strands on Sesshomaru's head when Mum started setting the table loudly.

I heard Sesshomaru grunt softly and planted a kiss on my forehead before letting me sit down.

I licked my lips and swallowed, "so…. Sesshomaru,"

He took his seat and met my gaze, "what is it you desire?"

I looked at Kagome, who was purposefully ignoring us, and then at my mother, they both tried to look like they weren't fazed by my 'make-out session' with the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country.

I formed my words carefully, "why are you here?"

I heard Mum cough softly into her napkin and she resumed eating her scrambled eggs.

Sesshomaru placed the cutlery he was using down and spoke, "I am here to visit my future wife, is that a problem?"

I gritted my teeth, how could he say that with such a stone-like expression?

"Of course it's a problem!" I exclaimed, making my mother and sister place down their cutlery and pick up their glasses of orange juice.

I regained my composure and continued my answer. "How am I, Rin Sonata, supposed to act when the country's most powerful business man comes into my house to 'visit' his bride and French kisses me in front of my family, not to mention while I'm in my revealing sleepwear?!"

"Is a man not allowed to show his woman his love for her?"

I gawked at Sesshomaru's reply.

I abruptly stood up, "I've lost my appetite," I said and eyed Sesshomaru before stalking up the stairs to my room, leaving my shocked family, an untouched breakfast and an unfazed Sesshomaru.

* * *

Hehehehe... so how was it?

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :D

**CHILDREN BEWARE OF IMPLIED INTIMACY. RATING WILL CHANGE AFTER THIS CHAPTER TO TEEN**

Review Replies:

**Daddy's Special Request: **Thank you :D

**StoriedFabric: **Yep, he sure does :P

**00Zero: **Here you go :D

**icegirljenni:** He sure has, and like I said, HOW CAN YOU READ MY MIND? :O

**blackaccess:** Thanks! Yeah, I love her lines too! :D

**Living in a dream i never had:** Thank you :D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own my OC as Rin's mum

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 6:

[Sasaki (Rin's mum) POV]

"I've lost my appetite," Rin said before stalking up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. I sighed, my daughter hasn't always been like this, at least when her father was alive.

I wiped my hands on a tea towel after placing all the dishes in the sink, "I'm sorry about the state of the house Mr. Taisho."

The said man turned his head away from the stairs and smiled softly, "do not worry your self Ms. Sonata. And call me Sesshomaru if you may."

I returned Sesshomaru's smile, "Then it's only fair that you call me Sasaki my dear."

My attention returned to the dishes as I heard an acutely hidden curse. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?" I inquired as I mopped up the spillage on Sesshomaru's lovely sweater, "You mustn't force yourself to help! Keep in mind you are a guest in this house."

"Sasaki, I am to be married with your daughter, it is my duty to help my betrothed's family," Sesshomaru said as he grasped my hand and pushed it away kindly.

I chuckled and sat on the chair opposite him, "speaking of which, why did you choose my daughter?"

"I have chosen her because she is the perfect one for me."

I knitted my fingers together before asking my next question, "but Sesshomaru, how can you choose your bride so quickly after just seeing her in the crowd?"

"Sasaki, that is something I cannot tell as of yet," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded in understanding.

"My, my! We must get you out of your dirty clothes Sesshomaru! I refuse to have my future son in-law to be in such a mess!"

I made my way to the laundry, looking back behind me often to make sure Sesshomaru didn't lose his way, "now if you wouldn't mind taking off you sweater, I'll be back in a minute with something you can wear."

[Rin POV]

UGH! THAT…. THAT…. POMPOUS ASS! (sorry for my horrible language children).

I rummaged through my closet angrily, finding out my favourite T-shirt and knee-length shorts. After putting them on, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and do my make up. I hissed as I left a jagged line of mascara on my cheek and wiped it off with a tissue.

Damn.

What the heck is with Sesshomaru?

I finished touching up my make up and began cleaning my room. The curtains were soon open and the bed was made, the floor was spotless, except for that annoying business card Sesshomaru.

I hastily picked up my pajamas that I left of the floor and began my descent down the stairs to the laundry.

"Hey Mum, I'm gonna put my pajamas in the laundry!" I yelled out and turned the doorknob.

My eyes fell onto the most beautiful torso I had ever seen. My eyes traced the sharp; yet smooth lines of collarbones and hipbones. The rise and fall of breathing caught my eyes and I followed their pattern to a face.

The face was beautiful as well. The face's sharp cheekbones looked to be smooth to the touch and the magenta streaks and dark blue crescent moon contrasted perfectly with creamy skin. Golden eyes met mine, my knees automatically weakened.

"Sesshomaru," I breathed, I didn't know what to do.

He smiled softly and walked toward me.

I took a step back and met the wall with my back; my eyes never left Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru placed his arms next to my head, trapping me.

I gulped nervously as he bent his head and trailed his nose from my collarbone to my ear,

"Se-Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" I asked, heat traveled up my spine as Sesshomaru planted a kiss on my throat. "S-stop it…"

I heard a rumble emit from Sesshomaru's chest as his hands traveled down my body to rest on my waist.

"Mine." He growled before showering my face in kisses.

"Ugh!" I gasped and I pressed my hands to Sesshomaru's bare chest in an attempt to push the man away.

Sesshomaru ignored my attempts and increased his kisses on my forehead, cheeks, mouth and neck.

"Rin! Sesshomaru! This is not the place for such affection!" A clear voice stated.

I broke from my trance and shoved Sesshomaru away from me, making him hit the other opposite wall.

"Sorry Mum," I whispered, my hands came to my neck, I could feel the marks Sesshomaru left on my skin.

I closed my eyes as my mother came forward to give Sesshomaru a shirt.

"I apologise Sasaki, I shouldn't have acted so lustfully towards your daughter."

My eyes snapped open in shock, "WHAT THE HECK SESSHOMARU?" I shouted, "You _dare_ tell me that you were driven by _lust_?"

I raised my hand and brought it down across Sesshomaru's cheek.

"I have never done anything like that before in my life! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRT KISS AND _VIOLATE_ ME LIKE YOU DID?" I screamed; angry tears streamed down my face.

"Rin…."

I put my hand up to stop him, "no… don't speak."

"No."

I wiped angrily at my eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru, "what?"

"I said no."

With that Sesshomaru grabbed my arms and crushed my mouth against his.

My eyes widened with fury, I raked my fingernails down his chest, trying to make him stop.

He let go of my arms and ended the kiss as soon as it began.

"I am sorry Rin, I shouldn't have said that to you."

I looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes in surprise.

"I know that I have only known you for a few days, but somehow your presence attracts me."

"Sesshomaru…"

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head above his beating heart.

Sesshomaru's fingers traced my chin and leaned it up so he could leave a butterfly kiss at the corner of my mouth, "stay with me Rin."

I closed my eyes and nodded.

An 'ahem' was heard, breaking the moment.

"I… I'll go find Kagome."

"Sure thing Mum," I chuckled, my eyes opened and I let go of Sesshomaru, his arm stayed on my waist.

Laughter bubbled up my chest as I watched my embarrassed mother walk out of the laundry.

"What is so amusing?"

I looked up at Sesshomaru, "my Mother just saw us making out."

A pale brow arched, "oh? Is that amusing?"

"Yes, yes it is," I smiled.

* * *

How was it? I think that I've made Sesshomaru and Rin kiss too many times in this chapter and rushed it a bit too :/

Tell me what you thought :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello :D

Here's another chapter for you! WARNING: SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO BE REALLY PUSHY FROM THIS CHAPTER TILL THE END.

Review Replies:

**blackacess: **Here you go :)

**icegirljenni:** I guess you could say Rin's mum is okay with the whole engagement things, I try to portray her to be someone who just softly guides their children. Yep, a lot of stuff is going to happen between Rin and Sesshomaru.

**living in a dream i never had:** I'm glad you liked it :)

**StoriedFabric: **Don't worry, you'll get to know soon. Patience is the key ;)

**00Zero:** Better start reading :)

**makorrarocks:** Thank you, and here you are :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, though I do own my OC

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Ughh," I groaned as I rolled off my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My phone buzzed on my nightstand and I flicked it open (yes I have a flip phone, don't judge, I love it) and clicked on the messages app.

_Good morning Rin,_

_I trust you rested well? Come to my building at 10am sharp, I suggest you to bring none of your possessions besides your mobile phone._

_- Sesshomaru_

"Yay," I said sarcastically, I wonder what random thing he's going to do today. After making my bed, I lead myself down stairs. My fist clenched and my heart pounded fast, what if Sesshomaru was down stairs again? I don't think my body would be able to withstand any more intimacy after what happened yesterday.

I let my breath out; the arrogant man wasn't sitting in my chair. "Morning mum," I called out, before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart," a reply floated out laundry.

My legs lead me to my seat and I sat down, "did you buy any cereal yesterday?"

"Yes dear, it's in the pantry!"

I stood up, "Thanks mum."

I grabbed the cereal, a bowl, spoon and the milk from the cupboards and fridge and prepared my breakfast.

"How are you sweetheart?" my mother asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I'm fine mum. Oh, before I forget, I have to go to the Taisho Building at 10 to meet Sesshomaru for something."

I felt mum's fingers steer my chin so that I was facing her, "Rin, you know you can tell me anything. If Sesshomaru touches you or says something that offends you, tell me."

I chuckled and smiled, "I know mother."

I placed the bowl in the sink after finishing and ran up the stairs to Kagome's room, "hey Kags?"

"Yeah?" a muffled voice echoed,

"Can I come in?"

"Can I go to a nightclub?"

I smiled and opened the door; Kagome was sitting on the floor with a mountain of books next to her. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at me, "reading."

"Reading?" I said, confusion in my voice.

"Yeah, I have this assignment for Uni."

I took a seat next to her on the floor, "Kags, do you have to go anywhere?"

"No, why?" she asked, her eyes returned to the book.

"Because I have to meet Sesshomaru at 10 today."

Kagome looked up again, "oh? Does my sister have a date?"

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed, my eyes going wide.

"Sure it is," Kagome gave me a smirk that mirrored my own.

"Anyway, can you drive me there please?"

Kagome smiled, "sure, I'll just finish this off then we can go."

I gave my sister a one-armed hug and left the room.

The time was 8am, which gave me two hours to get ready. I walked into the bathroom and began stripping myself of my clothes; I caught my reflection in the mirror.

"Damn," my fingers pressed against my neck, the marks Sesshomaru left were still there, but not as red and swollen as yesterday.

The warm water felt lovely against my skin, I grabbed my strawberry-scented shampoo and lathered it into my long hair, I've been meaning to get it cut, but I've been too lazy too.

I continued my shower routine before turning it off. The water dripped off my body and onto the floor as I quickly grasped my towel to wrap it around myself.

My eyes were met with my wardrobe and I began filing through the clothing, pulling out a dark purple singlet and black skinny jeans.

After shrugging them on I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my make up.

"Come on Kags!" I yelled up the stairs as I shoved on my favourite pair of gray High-Tops.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I heard a loud rumble of feet on the stairs.

* * *

I stepped out of my car and shut the door. Feeling miniscule because of a building can be exhilarating, but the feeling is my chest isn't a good one this time.

"I'll see you later Kags," I breathed as she chuckled and drove away.

I began walking toward the huge skyscraper with my hands nervously shoved in my pockets. The automatic sliding doors opened and smart marble floors and pillars, smart people in business attire and a smart-looking front desk welcomed me.

"Uhh…" I said as I neared the front desk, feeling totally inadequate.

The blond-haired receptionist looked up and eyed me with forest green eyes; she probably thought I was some street rat judging from her expression.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm looking for Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry-"

"My name is Rin," I quickly added. Crap, I probably should have said 'Mr. Taisho' instead.

The woman clicked her acrylics on the keyboard, "Miss Rin, do you have an appointment with Mr. Taisho?"

I bet she didn't really want to call me 'Miss Rin'.

Wait, did I have to make an appointment?

I panicked, "Uhh, no."

Something flashed in the woman's eyes, "well then I'm sorry Miss, you-"

I heard the elevator ding open and I looked to see who it could be, probably just another businessman or woman. But my eyes never saw the person.

An arm came across my chest from behind and a hand pushed my head to the side, smooth lips planted soft kisses along the exposed flesh of my neck.

The whole lobby gasped in surprise and the receptionist looked like she had seen a ghost, I smirked inwardly, ha! I don't need an appointment.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's up?" I said casually and enjoyed the feeling of the professional business people murmuring and gasping.

"Rrrrrriiiinnnn…."

I could feel Sesshomaru's voice vibrate through his chest and mouth

"Rrrrrriiiiinnn…." He said again and increased the pressure of his kisses.

"Okay Sesshomaru, you can stop now," I said, putting my hand on his arm.

Oh, but he didn't stop,

His other hand came across my stomach and began tracing my skin through my singlet.

"Sesshomaru," I warned him, "Stop."

"No," he growled and turned my head to place his kisses on my mouth. But he was never able to; instead, he ended up kissing the back of my hand.

I slowly pushed Sesshomaru away, "what did I tell you? I can't have you embarrassing yourself in front of your employees can I?"

He stood up straight and brushed away the invisible dust on his suit, "I apologise Rin, I should have controlled myself."

My eyes widened, what is with this guy?

"Rin?"

I resurfaced from my thoughts, "hmmm?"

"Your hickeys seem to have faded."

I choked and heat traveled from my neck to my hairline, "WHAT?"  
"I will make it my priority to replace them as soon as possible,"

How the HECK could he say that with such a STRAIGHT FACE?

I rubbed my temples with my fingertips, "I will never understand you Sesshomaru, and hey, don't you have work to do?"

Sesshomaru smirked and turned to the still shocked receptionist, "Rachel, you are to cancel my schedule for today."

The receptionist – Rachel – broke away from her ice-like composure, "yes Sir."

Sesshomaru turned to the people – who were still frozen as well.

"I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour, you may continue with your work."

He grabbed my hand and began pulling towards the elevator,

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I exclaimed, as I was half-dragged into the elevator.

"My office," Sesshomaru said, his face showed no expression.

"Why?" I asked, walking in front so I could face him, well, more like break my neck, why is guy so tall?

"I require another set of clothes,"

"Why?"

Sesshomaru looked down at me, "Rin, that is enough questions."

I pouted, "fine."

"Now," Sesshomaru said in that damn seductive voice of his, "may I continue what I had started?"

Sesshomaru leaned his head down close to mine.

"No, no, no! Keep your hands off of me Sesshomaru!" I yelped and put my hand over his mouth.

He took my hand away, "why not Rirrriiiinnnn?"

I ran over to the other side of the elevator, is this guy's office at the top of this building or something? Yeah, probably.

"Because…. I can tell my mum that you're harassing me!" I said, mentally smacking myself for making such a lame excuse.

Sesshomaru smirked, and then laughed, a loud, happy laugh. "So you will tell your mother if I show you any form of affection?"

"Any sort of affection that involves my skin and your mouth."

He placed a hand over his mouth and his shoulders trembled with the force with his laughter, "Very well, I will control myself."

"Arrogant, pushy ass," I muttered under my breath,

"What was that Rin?"

"Nothing," I replied, sickly sweet.

The doors dinged open and I looked over at Sesshomaru, I felt his fingers caress my skin before taking my hand and leading me out the elevator.

* * *

How was it?

I'll update soon again :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello :D

I won't be updating for a while since school's starting soon, but I will try :)

Review Replies:

**StoriedFabric: **Hehehe, I try :) and thanks

**00Zero: **Here you go! :D

**blackacess: **Me too ;)

**icegirljenni: **Guess we'd better start reading :D

**Taarah36 and Living in a dream i never had: **Your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 8:

I gulped as Sesshomaru opened up the mahogany double-doors to his office. He took my hand in his once again and led me in.

I gasped at the sight of it: the room was large and one of the walls was replaced with a giant window that reached from floor to ceiling; Sesshomaru's desk was just in front of the large window, allowing the light to filter in and shine upon the array of document's on it.

"Wow," I said as I let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked towards the window, "this is amazing."

I heard Sesshomaru chuckle softly and come over to stand next to me, "it is."

My attention turned over to the silver-haired man, "so why did you bring me here?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "wait here and relax for a few minutes, I will be back shortly."

And with that, he left through one of the doors in the room.

I resumed my investigation. A stainless steel fridge hummed quietly next to a small, modern kitchenette. I walked over to it and opened the door; a blank expression crossed my face. The fridge was full of water bottles and a few packets of energy bars.

I soon lost interest in the fridge and walked over to the desk. I made sure I kept my eyes from the papers on Sesshomaru's desk; I _do_ have that much self-control, I can respect people's privacy. The desk was smooth and cool to the touch; the dark wood was almost as dark as the nail polish on my fingernails. Something caught my eyes and I picked it up.

It was a picture frame. The photo in it was of Sesshomaru, I smiled at his expression: a grin plastered on his face and his pearly white teeth were in view. My smile slowly disappeared when I saw who Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on. A dark-haired girl with a bright smiled was in him arms, her eyes were bright and a wide smiled was graced upon her mouth, she was very beautiful. I felt the corners of my mouth turn down.

Who was this woman and what was her relationship with Sesshomaru? I thought angrily. My anger surprised myself and I put down the picture frame; and that's when I saw the next picture frame. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

In this picture, Sesshomaru held the beautiful woman in his arms, his mouth on hers.

"Damn," I hissed and ran a hand through my hair, who the _heck_ was this woman?

I went to sit at the couches near the main door and leaned back to press my arm to my face. Why was I acting like this? Am I…. _jealous? _NO! I couldn't be….

I felt cool fingers lift my arm away and my eyes met with Sesshomaru's.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly before sitting down and lifting me onto his lap, his hand softly leaned my head on his chest.

I buried my face into his shoulder on instinct, "nothing's wrong."

I heard Sesshomaru chuckle softly before feeling his lips on my hair.

"Hey, I thought I told you what would happen if you harassed me," I said with a smile.

"To hell with your rules," Sesshomaru replied, his hands traveled up my bare arms.

"Wow Sesshomaru, I never thought you would ever talk in such a casual manner," I giggled and pressed a kiss under his chin, the highest place I could reach without standing.

"I see you do not comply with your own rules Rin," Sesshomaru smirked, his hands caressing my waist.

My eyes closed obediently as Sesshomaru bent his head to press his mouth to mine, but I didn't feel anything. I opened one eye sheepishly. And what I saw was a smug, smirking Sesshomaru.

"Now Rin, we have things to do. Now is not the time to be affectionate."

I gaped, "you evil party-pooper."

* * *

I held Sesshomaru's hand as he held me out the building, I could still hear those whispers, and it made me smile.

We passed into an underground parking lot and the guard bowed lowly in respect.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?" he replied, his head turned down to look at me.

"Why does everyone bow to you so eagerly?"

"Because I am of excellent breeding and treat my employees with the exact respect they give me," he answered.

Excellent breeding huh?

We stopped at Sesshomaru's car and he left my side to open the passenger door. "Well, chivalry isn't dead after all," I smirked.

A chuckle escaped from Sesshomaru's lips as he went over to the driver's side.

I quickly shielded my eyes as Sesshomaru drove out of the parking lot, the sun harsh on my face. "So where are we going?"

"You will soon know," Sesshomaru said, his eyes flickered quickly over to me then to the road.

I pouted and leaned back into the comfortable leather seat. Only then did I realise what Sesshomaru was wearing: on his torso hugged a black sweater that was identical to his silver one (which was still at home), the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and a turquoise scarf hung loosely from his neck; his legs were clad in spotless, white skinny jeans and black High-Tops for shoes.

"Do I appear irresistible Rin?" Sesshomaru said, his voice smooth and deep.

"You look…very nice," I replied, there was _no way _I would say that word.

"Are you sure that is the word you wish to use?"

I gaped, again. "FINE!," I said, "YOU LOOK IRRESISTABLLY SEXY!" I finished and avoided eye contact with the man.

A deep chuckle came past Sesshomaru's lips, "I myself find you to be quite…. Tempting."

A hot blush came across my cheeks, "well… well think nothing of it!"

A few minutes passed and the heat cooled from my face. I wanted to ask Sesshomaru a question, a risky question.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who was that woman in those picture frames on your desk?"

I flinched inwardly as Sesshomaru's knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. A minute passed, then another.

"That woman was my lover," Sesshomaru answered, his eyes steely. "She passed away in a car crash, she didn't die alone, she took our unborn child with her."

A wave of hurt came over me and my vision grew blurry, Sesshomaru loved this woman, loved her enough to make a family with her. I could never come close to Sesshomaru's heart like this woman did.

The car stopped and I felt Sesshomaru's fingers wipe away the traitor tears,

"Rin…"

I shoved away Sesshomaru's hand and curled into a ball, not caring if my shoes scuffed the seats.

Suddenly, the seatbelt came away from my waist and Sesshomaru pulled me to his lap, "Rin, do not cry."

I avoided eye contact as his fingers brought my lips to his, I kept my eyes open and I didn't respond to his kiss.

"Rin… Please…. Don't be like this," Sesshomaru spoke softly and pressed another kiss to my mouth, then my neck.

I tensed under his lips, "Sesshomaru, you don't have to force yourself to do this."

Sesshomaru brought his eyes to mine, "I am not forcing myself to touch you like this."

I looked down and pressed my hands to his chest, "You loved her enough to start a family with her. I will never be that close to you." Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Rin…. Rin, look at me,"

I brought my watery eyes to Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru's mouth came down in a white-hot kiss. His hands ran up and down my body, leaving electricity I had never felt before.

"I love you, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered and laced his fingers with mine.

"What a beautiful lie," I said, I refused to believe it.

"That is no lie, my Rin." He said as he kissed my knuckles,

calmness over took me.

Sesshomaru opened up the door and let me out, before he followed and locked it.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

Sesshomaru smirked and traced a thumb over my bottom lip,

"Look up."

"A WOMEN'S NIGHTWEAR STORE?!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! DUM DUM DUUUUUUMMMM!

LOL, I'll update when I can :D

Reviews make me warm and fuzzy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello :D

Sorry this chapter's horribly short... I have school to thank for that -.-''

Review Replies:

**Living in a dream i never had: **I think I actually did cry while I was writing it. Thank you :D

**StoriedFabric:** Yup. The answer will be revealed in the future chapters *cue dramatic music*

**00Zero:** It's time to find then, huh? ;)

**blackacess:** DO NOT FEAR, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! XD

**Sessy XD:** Thank you :D... I'll try :D

**RainSinz:** Thank you, here you go :D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... *sighs*

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 9:

"WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? H-HEY DON'T JUST CHUCK ME OVER YOUR SHOULDER LIKE THAT!"

"Quiet Rin, as your fiancée, I must provide you with the things you need," Sesshomaru said calmly.

I struggled and hit Sesshomaru's back, "let go of me! And I don't need any skimpy sleepwear!"

He ignored my attempts to escape, "but my dear, I want to enjoy you to the fullest."

Heat covered my face, "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING."

I gulped as I heard the automatic doors open and Sesshomaru set me on the floor.

My eyes caught the price tag on one of the silky robes as Sesshomaru dragged me further into the store by the hand.

"$120?" I exclaimed,

"Rin, please lower your voice while we are in public," Sesshomaru said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why did you take me here? And why did you tell me not to bring my wallet?"

He stopped and turned to face me,

"I want to know of everything you have to offer on our wedding night," Sesshomaru said, his voice low and husky.

I gulped as I felt his breath on my neck,

"I want you to finally be mine on that night, and only mine."

"Excuse me miss, is there anything you like?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat quietly and stood straight, a hand ran through his silver hair.

"Ummm," I started, looking at Sesshomaru.

"No, we are fine at the moment," he said, a business smile on his lips.

The salesperson bowed in respect, "of course, call me if anything catches your eye Mr. Taisho, sir."

Remember the time I said that I felt minuscule? It's back.

"Sesshomaru?" I said,

He bowed his head to look at me, "do not worry Rin, you can rid yourself of those feelings, I will always be by your side."

I smiled softly, the complete opposite of what was going on in my heart.

"Go and find something you desire, I'll be right behind you," Sesshomaru said and I had no choice but to obey.

We wandered around for what seems like hours, and Sesshomaru was true to his word.

I turned around to face him, "are you sure you're not bored?"

Sesshomaru smiled softly, "I will never be bored with you."

I gulped, damn, what am I going to do? I looked around at the lingerie and my eyes fell on the clothes that seemed to consist of the most material.

"I'll try these," I said and handed them to Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Are you dressed Rin?"

I gripped the curtain in panic, there was no way in _hell_ I'd show Sesshomaru what I was wearing. "I... guess?" I said pathetically.

Breathing deeply, I pushed aside the curtain.

I averted my eyes before my cheeks heated intensely. Here I stood in the least amount of clothing I have ever worn in front of Sesshomaru.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

I gulped, "y-yeah?"

My skin crawled and I bit back the urge to flinch as I felt Sesshomaru's warm hands and lips trace my collarbone and ribs.

"Stop it," I whispered and pushed his hands away. And for some strange reason, I felt incomplete without Sesshomaru's caressing fingers.

"Change back into your own clothes Rin,"

I looked up in surprise,

"I will not have myself driven by lust today, and besides, you are not permitted to bare your skin in this way before our wedding night."

My mouth fell open in shock, "e-eh?"

"I will not repeat my words Rin, now hurry and do as I said."

I felt my body go on autopilot and I turned back into the dressing room, feeling Sesshomaru's gaze on my back all the way.

Remind me to wear a long-sleeve next time I see Sesshomaru.

I followed Sesshomaru helplessly to the front counter and he piled on the array of clothes, and thankfully, the black lacy underwear and bra weren't there.

Sesshomaru handed me the shopping bag and I quickly slipped the receipt from his fingers. I choked, "$200?!"

He turned his head behind his shoulder, "yes, is there a problem."

I quickly ran to catch up to Sesshomaru, "of course there's a problem!" I started, "you just spent $200 dollars on me!"

Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt and he swiveled his body to face me, his golden eyes bore into mine, "I will do anything to prove my affections for my woman."

That made me stop, my heart began racing and a blush covered my cheeks. "Don't say stupid things Sesshomaru, I am not a prize."

He leaned down to take the shopping bag from my hand and stowed it in the back seat of the car. His face came close to mine, "I fully know that, you are never to be a prize, not as long as I live and breathe the air you do my Rin."

I gave Sesshomaru a small smile and let him press his lips to mine in a perfect, chaste kiss. Then my stomach growled.

"Do you desire a meal, my Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired as he opened up the passenger door for me.

Let me just say that I never had a chance to decline his offer.

* * *

I gulped at the sight of extravagant party gowns and rubbed my sweaty palms against each other. Earlier today Sesshomaru dropped me off at my house and gave me the most expensive article of clothing I'd ever seen to wear, not to mention that he gave my mother and sister a manual on how to use a hair-curler that I never saw in his possession till now.

So here I am, sitting in Sesshomaru's fancy car in a dark blue strapless flair ball gown at 7:00 in the afternoon.

I unclicked my seat belt and turned my head to Sesshomaru, "so…"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his tuxedo cuffs, folding and re-folding them to suit his standard, "yes?"

"What do I do?" I finished dumbly.

Sesshomaru turned his silver-haired head toward me and let out a small chuckle, "you do not have to do anything-"

I raised an eyebrow,

"-But stay by my side and be your normal, beautiful self."

I steered my eyes out the window to the colourful dresses; it was now my turn to chuckle, "I'm not beautiful Sesshomaru, I'm just a random teenage girl who was lucky enough to become the fiancée of the hottest man on earth."

Sesshomaru's smooth fingers came across my chin and guided my eyes back to his warm, golden ones.

"Rin, I have told you once and I will tell you once again: you are not just a normal girl of nineteen years. You are my betrothed, and I have no room to care about such superficial things. You are mine and mine alone and I love you. Remember that."

I pressed my forehead to Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I don't believe you," I said, "how can you love me only after three days?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "How many times must I tell you?

He lifted my chin once again and brought his lips close to mine, his eyes were swirling pools of emotion. "How long will it take for you to understand?" I placed my hand over my mouth and looked away, thank goodness we were at the farther parking space than everyone, I don't think I would be able handling paparazzi.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, I don't think I will ever know when."

* * *

I really think that this fanfic is getting way too dramatic... *shrugs*

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello :D

YAY! DOUBLE DIGITS FOR CHAPTER! XD XD XD

Just warning you, you'll be getting a fluff overload.

Review replies:

**Taraah36: **Thanks, I was a bit worried that I was rushing the fanfic a bit :)

**StoriedFabric:** Thank you :) hope you like this chapter too.

**icegirljenni: **Here you go :)

**blackacess:** Thanks, I guess we'll have to find out later ;) Here you go :D

**Merry Mary: **Thank you, I'm so happy you like it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 10:

My fingers gripped the crook between Sesshomaru's forearm and upper arm as he led me up the marble stairs.

I kept my eyes down to the floor as we passed several rich-looking couples.

"Be confident Rin,"

I looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at me softly.

"We are here to enjoy ourselves."

I straightened out my shoulders and held my chin with dignity; I forgot that Sesshomaru brought me here to have fun.

"Mr. Taisho," a young boyish voice said and Sesshomaru turned around, I followed in suit.

"KOHAKU?" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Haku laughed, "Mum and Sango were invited to here."

Confusion filled my head, "what do you mean invited 'here'?"

Haku pressed a palm to his forehead, "how could you forget that this is your engagement party?"

I choked, "ENGAGEMENT PARTY?!"

I felt Sesshomaru place a hand on my bare shoulder, "Rin, calm down."

I pushed myself away from Sesshomaru, "why didn't tell me that we were going to have an engagement party?"

A loud, cracking noise echoed suddenly, followed by shocked gasps.

I kept my eyes on the red mark along Sesshomaru's cheek, his head stayed turned to the side and his golden eyes remained closed.

"DAMN IT SESSHOMARU! STOP TRYING TO MESS WITH ME! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT TO THIS? I DON'T NEED YOUR LOVE IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FORCE IT ON ME! DAMNT IT SESSHOMARU! DAMN _YOU!"_

I gritted my teeth and pressed my fists into the skirt of my dress. My eyes closed and I turned sharply, "I don't need you anymore."

I resisted the urge to shiver as my bare arms met with the outside air.

* * *

I kicked the heels from my feet and ran onto the road.

I sighed, "why me of all people?"

The road was as quiet as death, no cars in either direction I looked at.

Leaving the stiletto heels behind me, I began walking down the road toward the city in the far distance; streetlights littered the side of the tar guiding my way.

I walked, and walked, and walked. My bare feet stopped as I reached a crossroads.

I sat at the edge of the road. My legs ached, I didn't have a phone nor did I have a wallet.

Leaning back, I rested my head on my hands that were folded behind my head, I didn't care if I wrecked my hair or the dress Sesshomaru gave me, they had no meaning to me.

The sky was filled with flickering white stars. Back in the city, you never really saw them this bright, and besides, you never looked at the sky anyway.

These three days were the craziest I ever had, and I only just graduated high school two years ago.

* * *

"_Rin!"_

_I turned my head from my horrible maths homework, "yeah?"_

_Kagome pointed toward the TV, "there's news about that guy who owns Taisho Inc."_

_My eyes obediently followed my sister's finger to the TV screen, and immediately met with the pure golden eyes of the handsome twenty-four year old CEO._

_I shrugged, "meh,"_

_Kagome turned to me in shock, "how can you say that Rin? He's the most eligible man in the whole world."  
"Kagome, we're seventeen, how the heck would we reach him?"_

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes; this was too tiring.

Memories went through my head in flashes…. my first kiss with Sesshomaru…. my first time crying in front of Sesshomaru….

And the first time hearing Sesshomaru say he loved me.

Sesshomaru, his long silver hair was soft to the touch, I never found myself not wanting to run my fingers through them; his elegant neckline that dipped into his sculpt, marble chest; his markings along his skin, sharp and precise; his hands, with caressing, slender fingers;

His eyes,

His beautiful, golden, pure, deep, everlasting eyes.

I bolted up. There was no way. It was completely impossible; completely and utterly impossible.

I was launched out of my thoughts as I heard shoes tap along the pavement. My eyes searched through the darkness.

The light hit the person's face and I felt my vision blur.

I extended my arms and cool hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me across a chest and snuggling me into a shoulder.

"Be careful Rin, you might catch a cold."

I let the tears fall silently down my face and I inhaled the frosty scent, "Sesshomaru."

"What is it?" he asked softly as he dipped his arm under my knees and began walking back to the hotel.

I sighed as I felt the vibrations of his voice go through my arm into my chest.

"I'm tired,"

"I know."

"I'm sorry-"

"Hush, my love," He started.

"-No, I'm serious. I'm so sorry about the things I said about you, I don't mean a word of it."

I looked up at Sesshomaru's face and turned his chin down to look at me.

His eyes bore into mine and I spoke,

"Sesshomaru, stay."

At that moment, my lips collided with his. My fingers twisted his silvery strands and his arm around my waist tightened. I sighed as his mouth ventured from my lips, to my cheeks, forehead and jawline.

Sesshomaru pulled away from me, his eyes questioning whether he had my permission to continue or not.

I smiled softly, "I love you, my Sesshomaru."

The night ended in a blur of soft kisses and cool hands against my own.

* * *

It's... too... IT'S TOO FLUFFY :/

The party isn't over, despite the last line ;) the rest will be in the next chapter

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone :D

Sorry for the short chapter... but at least I updated, right?

Review Replies:

**Taraah36: **Thanks for your review. I know I've been rushing this, but I'll try my best! :)

**icegirljenni: **Just remember, Sesshomaru is half forcing Rin to marry him... Thanks for your review :)

**StoriedFabric: **Thanks for your review :) I'm glad too

**blackacess: **Thanks for your review... I guess we'll have to see ;)

**animeLuv'Chuu: **Here ya go! :)

* * *

Chapter 11:

I woke with a start.

Sunlight crept under the closed blinds and drew shadows along the tan carpet.

I sat upright and scanned the room I was in. It wasn't mine.

Memories ran through my head: the warm golden eyes, soft lips against my own and caresses that left hot trails along my body... I choked. My hand pushed the covers away, a bundle of nervousness pumped in my chest.

I sighed; my clothes were intact. I had slept with the ball gown still on my body.

My feet touched the soft carpet gently and I smoothed out the midnight blue fabric. The clock on the wall said 8:00am.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

I went over to the door and tested the handle; it opened smoothly. I popped my head out of the room to look at either sides of the corridor. The right side was a dead end, and the left wasn't.

I checked behind me to make sure that I didn't leave anything and started my long walk down the red-carpeted corridor barefooted.

* * *

So far I had passed at least two sitting rooms and empty guest bedrooms. I sighed and raked a hand through my unbound hair.

To my dismay, I was lost.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and started walking again. I took a left and at the end of the corridor I reached this time was a mahogany double-door,

Much like the door to Sesshomaru's office at his building.

I ran down to it and yanked on the handle.

My eyes scanned the room: A large window, a few bookshelves lined across the wall, a desk facing the door, and a silver-haired figure sitting behind it.

My fingers gripped the door handle as I cleared my throat, "S-sesshomaru?"

The figure's eyes immediately softened as they came into contact with my own.

"Rin," Sesshomaru smiled as he pushed away his MacBook and papers. "Come here."

I came over to Sesshomaru's open arms and snuggled against his polo shirt-clad chest.

"How was your night?"

"It was fine," I replied, his shirt muffled my voice.

I lifted my head as Sesshomaru placed a feather kiss on my forehead.

I swallowed, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he replied, I could feel the vibrations of his voice through my skin.

"Did… did anything happen last night?" I could feel my cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Rin,"

I looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You know that I would never attempt to do anything lewd to you, not before our marriage. Only then will I let my self-control subside."

I relaxed a bit, and then chuckled at the meaning behind the last sentence, "you really are shameless Sesshomaru."

"Are you famished Rin?"

I licked my lips at the thought of food.

Sesshomaru smiled, "I will take that as a yes."

I yelped and gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder as he stood and linked his arms around my waist and under my knees.

"Sesshomaru, don't do that! I could fall!" I exclaimed in mock annoyance.

He just smiled and began walking out of the luxurious office and down one of the red-carpeted hallways. I swallowed in embarrassment as a young woman in a maid's uniform passed us, bowing respectively before hurrying to continue whatever job she had to do.

"Sesshomaru, you can put me down." I said as I tried to push myself away.

I stopped in defeat as Sesshomaru tightened his grip around my body.

We passed several hallways; until we came into the most beautiful dinning room I had ever seen in all my nineteen years. The floor-to-ceiling windows allowed the purest of sunlight in, the light flickered rainbow patterns onto the gigantic but elegant chandelier that hung above a long mahogany table.

Sesshomaru placed me down onto the red carpet carefully before whispering a single name: "Father."

I gulped, what did he mean by that?

Sesshomaru's hand pushed against my back, making me walk towards the chairs that lined the table. I sat down cautiously.

I turned my head as I sensed someone enter the dinning room. My breath caught in my throat. I could now tell where Sesshomaru got his handsome looks. InuTashio was tall, almost taller that his twenty-six-year-old son; and his hair was as long and silver as Sesshomaru's, although brushed up into a ponytail.

"Welcome Rin, Sesshomaru has told myself and his step-mother a lot about you." He smiled, his deep voice echoed through the room.

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay...

Reviews? And see you soon (hopefully) :)


	12. Chapter 12

H-hello... (hides behind the comfy desk chair)

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! High school came back and bite me hard...

Review Replies:

**Taraah36: **Thanks for your review :D Rin is still skittish, but she's starting to cope with Sesshomaru's ways.

**icegirljenni: **Here you go! :D

**00Zero: **Yup! :D

**blackacess: **You said it :D

**Bonnyrockchic: **Thank you :D

Enjoy :D, Even though this chapter is short

* * *

Chapter 12:

I gulped and my fingers gripped the fabric.

InuTaisho Sakemori, _the _InuTaisho Sakemori stood in all his glory.

"H-hello Sir." I stuttered, my eyes went to Sesshomaru's face. But it was no hope. I had no way of escaping this.

InuTaisho sat himself at the chair opposite me and folded his hands over the shiny tabletop.

"So Rin, I trust Sesshomaru has been treating you well?"

I perked up straight, "of course!"

"Good, good."

An awkward silence filled the room as the phrase emptied into the air.

"Honey! Be nice to Sesshomaru's darling fiancée!" A sweet voice echoed as a woman walked gracefully into the dinning room.

Sesshomaru nodded respectfully in the woman's direction, "Izayoi."

Izayoi smiled warmly at me and sat next to Sesshomaru's father, "Hello sweetheart."

"Good Morning," I beamed back. The woman seemed so cheerful that I couldn't help smiling too.

"I do hope Sesshomaru has been behaving with you dear, if he acts up, you can always come to me to give him a smacking."

I laughed and looked at Sesshomaru, and then back to her. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru is been the sweetest guy in my life at the moment."

"That's wonderful dear."

I felt a hand come around my waist and I turned to see Sesshomaru lifting me off the chair and onto his lap as he took my place.

My face immediately started flushing with heat and I bit my lip, InuTaisho's slim brow arched in surprise.

Crap.

I must look like a slu…. Yeah, you get the point.

"Rin is my betrothed, and she will stay with me for eternity-"

I looked up at Sesshomaru and his father as shock filled me.

"-I love her Father. And nothing will change that fact."

I blushed and smiled; he said he loved me in front of his own father.

InuTaisho nodded and turned to me, "do you, my dear, love Sesshomaru?"

I smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru, "I do love him, I love him a lot."

And with that answer, InuTaisho smiled warmly, the first time I had seen him smile today.

"I will be waiting patiently for my grandchildren."

I gaped, and blushed. My eyes went to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Soon Father, your wish shall be granted."

WHAT?!

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me! Love you!

I hope to update soon :D

Review?


End file.
